-
by Harmon.IslesFan
Summary: No title. This story is dear to my heart. Jane and Maura meet as almost high school graduates thanks to there mothers. What will come with in between them? Hang on for this rollorcoaster. It's an long ride. Reviews are welcome. Rizzles of course! M later in the story


NEW STORY ENJOY

* * *

Today was the day. Today was the day that an certain Burenette is going to graduate from high school. She was excited but yet also nervous. An Million things went through her mind. "What if I don't make it across the stage? What if my pants ripped or felled down in front of everyone? Na that couldn't happen but it could."

Jane Clementine Rizzoli was about to graduate. She had no idea how or why she gotten this far in life. She was proud of her self. Her family was very proud. Her mother Angela had been planning the party for mouths on end. Jane was annoyed but also feeling butterfiles in her stomach. She had said something about her friend comming. She had an 18 year old daughter as well. She smiled small at the name. "Maura." She whispered to herself. She looked into the mirror and applayed an small ammount of eye liner under her eye lid. She puts it down and licked her dry lips shivering at the burst of cold air. She went towards her window to shut it and something caught her eye. She gaps at the sight before her. The most beautiful women was standing in front of her, that's right HER house. Her hair was just touching her shoulders and it was pitch perfect shape. It was honey blonde and she could see her eyes from where she was. Hazel. Jane was falling high over heels for an women she hasn't even ment. She laughed softly and shuts the window and shuts her shade sighing deeply. She grabbed her gown and puts it up while putting up her hair in an tight bun. She smiled one more time at herself and walked carfully down the stiars and looked up at the sight of the doorbell ringing.

"I GOT IT!" Frankie yelled. He ran from no where and almost knocked Jane over. She grabbed onto the staircase railing."Jeez Frankie! Watch where ya going ya hear?" Jane smirked ruffling his hair as he smiled and opened the door.

On the other side of the door stood the perfect blonde. Jane felt her heart skip in a beat. She licked her lips and shyly looked down. Constence was right in tow with Maura. She asked for Angela as she nodded and moved quickly without even letting them in. Frankie letted them in and closed the door. He looked at Maura and smiled an toothy grin.

"My mama said you where comming over. My names Frankie Rizzoli."

He stuck his chubbish hand out towards Maura and she smiled brightly shaking his hand back.

"Maura, Maura Isles."

"I like that name. It's pretty like you."

Maura laughed softly as Angela walked right in smiling brightly at her old friend.

"Constence! God it's good to see you once more."

"Angela darling, the same to you."

They both exchanged kisses on the cheeks as Jane stood in the doorway arms crossed against her chest. She cleared her throat as Angela smiled.

"Constence, This is my daughter Jane. Jane Constence.""Nice to meet you." She muttered softly under her breath as Constence smiled warmly."Same goes for you. Jane , this is my daughter Maura. She said she seen you around school before."

Maura rolled her eyes embarssed. She looked down sighing softly as Jane looked up smirking slightly at the blonde. The two mothers went into the kitchen to catch up as Jane walked stiffly over towards her "Friend."

"So uhh...Where you see me?" Jane asked softly.

Maura jumped up starled and looked into the chocolate eyes.

"Just around. And It's, where have you seen me Jane." She corrected.

Jane just smiled and giggled softly at the women's correction.

"Did you just correct me Isles?" She said in an daring tone.

Maura smirked and winked. She was starting to like her. Jane smirked and motioned Maura to sit with her on the couch since there mothers will take forever. Maura nodded and went with her and sat down talking to her about things in there lives and how Maura ended up in Boston. Jane was amazed at her googlemouth words and tried so hard to understand what she was saying.

"And I just ended up here from Italy. Mother said it would be an good idea to meet to new people and make new friends of some shorts. Didn't work out."

Jane nodded and smiled small. She was mostly an neglected child. Jane looked up seeing there mothers come in and they all gotten into the car. Jane looked out the window as Maura looked down at her shoes. Oh yea, this was going to be an long ass car ride.


End file.
